Angel of the Battlefield
by Second daughter of Eve
Summary: A dark secret about the fusion spawn, a terrible limit... One girl a traitor to her people, a rebel against what they believe... Now Redone and Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Redoing this entire story! I don't own Fusion Fall.

* * *

They fight, eyes locked and never touching each other. Each knowing that losing this means losing everything. Dying, losing this war, losing their people, and losing their very beings. One fights for people not her own, and the other fights for the resources of this tiny little childlike planet. He lunges and the she backs, just quick enough to miss the end of his weapon.

She knows everything he'll do, and he knows everything she'll do, making it nearly and even match, save for the fact that she is bound by rules that he is not, and he knows that if he dies now, or ever, he will rot in Hell for the rest of eternity.

She fights to keep her urges back, biting her lip to keep the pain alive that keeps the memories bound. She knows that if she were to let herself be ruled by her instincts that she would end everything she worked so hard to protect.

Ur Dexter's mind works in haste to read her emotions, still looking for a motivation. She's one of them, and always will be, yet here she is, looking human and fighting for them. Ben and Sector V rush over, mistaking her for a human, and aid her. Ben strikes that last blow, and they all stare at this girl, holding her own against Fusion Dexter, and a thought strikes the brunette.

"Don't I know you?" He stares at her, clearly recognizing her, but asking for an explanation. She looks at him, her eyes pleading, and runs off. She mentally kicks herself, how could she let Ben recognize her?

As soon as Ben's mind kicks back into gear, he calls Buttercup, figuring she would be able to catch his runaway schoolmate. The super-powered girl answers in her usual annoyed tone.

"What Ben?" A few punches are heard, and she looks at the screen.

"I need you to catch up with someone."

"Which fusion?" the girl asks, assuming it's an enemy.

"It's not a fusion-" "I am not chasing down Ship again."

"She's human, at least she seems to be, she tall, blonde hair, brown eyes and her name is Jaden." Buttercup nodded, choosing to ignore Ben's comment on Jaden's being human.

She runs, the young traitor, towards solitude and safety. She shoves those bothersome emotions into the back reaches of her mind and wonders why her psyche had to change with her form; it wasn't like this was her base form or anything. As if I would make myself human, there are much better species to take upon me. She shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and it sinks in, what she'd done. She'd fought the commander sent to retrieve her, so she could give her report the Council. And she had fought-nearly killing him. I've screwed it up big time now. Now Max will know who I am and what I was sent her for. A flash of green passes overhead, and Buttercup, halting right above the young off-wordler.

"Jaden? Ben wants you back, now."

"Go tell Benjamin, that he has no command over me, because I'm not in your forces. And go tell Max, I need to talk to him though, and he needs to contact me the normal way." She ends this statement, ducking under the Powerpuff, and striding away.


	2. Chapter 2

Not knowing what else to do the green superhero soars back to headquarters, even more confused than when she awoke. Her heart calms slightly at the familiar sight of the laboratory her pseudo-brother inhabited.

"Hey guys." She greets Dexter, Ben and Max.

"A, Ben that girl of yours refuses to come back, saying you have no power over her. B, Max, she says she needs to talk to you, and wants you to contact her the 'normal way'." Max raises his eyebrows, but he asked no questions and voiced no doubts. The floor then opens up to a hellish green mass.

Her frame crumpled with pain as waves of torture flowed second hand through her systems. She knew what was happening to her, but she couldn't do anything about it. If she let on that she was bonded to him, a human, they'd never have a chance to escape. And she wasn't going to let on, because she had gotten them into this mess in the first place. This had all started because she went to see Max, for forgiveness, for advice. But she should have known that they would listen in.

All references to a previous trial or torture and Ben being stupid belong to Lighting Bird and her epicness.

Max was her mentor, if she was going to tell anyone, it would be him. Max had taken her in, assuming she was just an off-world refugee, nearly sixteen years ago, and then, just years later, they struck, ages too early. They were not to attack until she had given her sixteen-year report, and after the Council had given their opinion about this planet's survival. If she could just reach her superiors, then surely she could turn this to the humans' benefit. After all the Fusions had broken an ancient law, and this wasn't the first time they had done so….

"They're kinda like a universal Hitler, all our people have done is extend trust, in exchange for worthless promises." She ranted to Max. He nodded, not really knowing why she had come to him, there were Plumbers higher than him, and he supposed it was because he knew how to handle teenagers.

She had come to him because he didn't specialize in external law, aka laws off planet, he didn't know that the reporter had to come from the attacking species. The logic was that if the defending species could convince one of the attackers, then they could convince the rest. But technically, she wasn't a Fusion, she was from the yet to come second wave, more advanced Fusions, the earth forces' worst nightmare.

The second wave would look human, just as she did, and genetically there would be no difference. They could take a human's form and have their memories, so they infiltrate the human ranks until the planet was conquered. It was merciless, and had been perfected since before the humans were the dominant species on this planet. Back when her people had protected them. Back when her people hadn't sided with Fuse, and hadn't become monsters. Well, even worse monsters than they already were.


	3. Chapter 3

_If we inspired a violent legend that still lives today, then we couldn't have been all the good in the first place. _She thought dryly. She knew they needed to get out, or he wouldn't survive this round of hell. He barely survived the first one; I don't think he could take another one.

Her head snapped up as the doors to her cell opened, with Dexter, Ben, and their Fusions, standing in the doorway. Well, the two humans were standing as well as they could, considering the torture they had been through. Both boys were roughly thrown into the cell, as Fusion Dexter strode toward her. His lips flashed as if speaking noiselessly, and she stood up, her eyes flashing with unspoken anger. The second he seemed still, she started, talking wordlessly, her hands flailing, and her face clouded with an emotional storm. Guilt, then remorse, then rage, then resentment, then pure hatred. She finally settled for a brooding look, almost appearing to a little one who didn't get her way, except for the fact that her eyes said she wanted to kill him.

* * *

Mandy looked pissed, and that was the only way to describe it. Sure, she had looked mad in the past, but now she wanted to kill. That worried Grim just a bit, but he knew her anger was in a way justified, Jaden had lied to her. Max was explained that she was currently in captivity with Ben and Dexter. He had done his research, and was flabbergasted to find that Jaden was Fusion. But what he couldn't get anyone to understand was that she was on their side. She could save them. But people heard the word 'fusion' and assumed whatever followed was about evil.

* * *

Benjamin Tennyson slowly came back to the reality, and was greeted by the sight of Fusion Dexter grasping Jaden's chin, his face closing in as if to try to kiss her. But before he could do anything, the pain came back, and his world went black.

About the same time, Dexter awoke, to the same sight. He felt disgust and hatred flow through him, though he didn't quite understand what was going on. He had several theories though, and had resolved to ask Jaden about them his next chance. But he wasn't quite expecting to be kidnapped, yet again. He mind slowly started to put puzzle piece together, and soon the boy genius fell asleep.

* * *

I cannot do this, I just cannot. For some unthinkable reason, I cannot kill the traitor in front on of me. True, she may be my sister by creation, but I have killed my mother and father, my mate, even my own children, and yet I cannot kill my sister. I will my hand to move forward, yet it disobeys me. I can so clearly picture it, my staff going straight through her fragile human head, but yet it will not happen.

We stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, but nothing happens. I know he wants to kill me, just as he did our parents, and everyone we once held dear. But why has he not yet stabbed his staff through me? Why has he not yet claimed my soul and body for his nourishment? These questions and many others whirl through my head, nearly making me sick, but I force myself to glare at him, looking straight into his cold black eyes. I hear Ben stir on the opposite wall, and my eyes almost flicker over to check him, but I restrain myself. I need to seem unattached. He grabs my chin, and pushes his face closer to mine, as if to see Ben's reaction. But it's not him I'm bonded to. Dexter groans ever so softly, and my eyes flicker for the quickest second. His face slips into a Cheshire grin, one that could easily kill and my heart plummets, knowing that my poor genius is in for worse than hell…


	4. Chapter 4

I really don't need this, not now, whatever Deity is listening- I really need a miracle! I'm ready to slam on my knees and start praying, and considering to most I'm unholy, that's a sign that nothing's going too good. My heart speeds up as someone screams and will myself to keep calm. He'll know that I'm worried, and that he's getting through to me. Another scream and I feel as if I am the one in the decompression chamber. An inhuman shriek pierces the air and I cringe. _Who knew Benjamin Tennyson could scream like a girl?_ I think dryly. The situation would be so much funnier if weren't at my people's mercy; or lack thereof…

* * *

Pain, which was his world. He could feel nothing but that burning sensation at every nerve. But yet, worse than any of this physical anguish, was the agony at the back of his mind, just simply there. He barely hears an inhuman shriek and shudders, as much as he can. Then those all too familiar horrid green arms lift him up and drag him to the cell the three of them share.

The door opens, and they throw him roughly to the ground. Her brother watches as she rushes forward, and cradles his head. She finds him, and glares, the look filled with venom, metaphorically of course.

"You know what you have to do to save him, yet you refuse to do so." He whispers, so only she can hear.

"I don't because you and I know that the Destinies would kill both of us for it." It is left unsaid that they will all most likely die in this hellhole anyways. That doesn't matter, because he sees it in her eyes, the tiniest glimmer of defeat, the hope slowly fading.

* * *

Mandy wanted no one but the best for this, there could be no problems. That was not a possibility. It just couldn't happen. She had given Mr. Green, June, and Gwen explicit orders to do whatever was necessary to keep Grim busy. If he couldn't take any souls, then no one could die. If no one could die, than she'd get her Genius, the Omnitrix and the Reporter back alive.

* * *

Fate is fickle, and has its own way of working out, but it was keeping its ace hidden. Deeply hidden. It wasn't going to rescue our captive heroes any time soon. It and Time overlooked their Reporter, and as usual, neither of them felt a thing. They couldn't afford to lose the Omnitrix, so they would give them some protection, for now. But her time is running short, and this isn't the time for games.


	5. Chapter 5

His breath came in ragged bursts and his heart raced. This had to be it, or it would never end. He turned and noticed his friend had caught up, and they were both exhausted. The young genius couldn't help but notice the bags under the Ben's eyes, and figured that they were worse under his own.

Jaden was right behind them, hands a light with flickering flames and face twisted with something beyond fury. There was hardness in her eyes that didn't belong there, in the absent-minded lighthearted girl they knew, the one more like Bubbles than Mandy.

She reaches them, and for a split second, her face contorts with pain. Then as quickly as it came, she shakes her head and it is gone. "Ben, is that thing charged up yet? Her voice twanged with annoyance, and just a dash of worry. As the brunette shakes his head, she sighs and reaches for his wrist. A few flicks of some panels and switches later, and the plumber's sign turns a hazy yellow.

"It won't last you long, so use it wisely." Then, without warning, she grabs Dexter's hand and runs toward the light at the horizon. As Ben spins the dial, he notices something just a bit odd between the two, but dismisses it at the time.

"Big Chill!" He yells, and flies off into the night.

Jaden, with Dexter in tow, speeds along the mountain, just as Ben catches up to her. Both of them catch Dexter's heavy breathing and it doesn't take a genius to realize that the genius isn't holding up well. To the boys' surprise, and one's embarrassment, the girl doesn't hesitate to scoop Dexter up bridal style and continue.

Three familiar streaks of light flash above the three ex-captives, and everyone is just a bit relived. Soon the front lines are in sight, and within seconds, Jaden and Dexter are weaving through them, the red head still in the blonde's arms, not even Mandark snickers, he's too ecstatic to have his only peer returned.

The self-proclaimed evil genius has to run to keep up with the young off-worlder, as does the growing posse, which now includes the Professor, Max, Ben, sector V, and the PPG. No one cracks a joke, or feels anything but worry, as the young girl deposits the redhead on to a hospital bed and collapses in a nearby chair.

Darkness, just darkness, nothing but black. Quickly, it fades into a bright light which in turn revealed a white room, one whose walls could not be seen. It was as if it existed forever. Dexter, Ben and Jaden are the only people, other than two extremely tall figures, in white robes. Jaden takes one look at the figures, and pales. The boys notice this and the genius takes it as a bad sign.

"So what do you have for us, child?" The one on the right questions, and even though both guys know it's not English, they still understand it, each word rings clear in their minds, as if a long forsaken language. Jaden falls to her knees, and again they cannot understand what she is saying, but she seems to be pleading, and soon tears start falling, from her face. Both white figures look at each other at this, and then the trio is back in the KND hospital, all looking fine, two in confusion and one in shock. The young girl-still kneeling- touches her face, where there are still trails of moisture.

It has started. Events had been point into motion that even Time and Fate or even Life itself can barely control. Species are not meant to change, even in shape shifters. This will have many repercussions. Some things should not change, but a Power higher than Time, Fate or Life are at work here- Love had entered the game.


	6. Chapter 6

Demolishing anything in his way, Fusion Dexter was determined to get the traitor back, and kill her. HE was the oldest, meaning he got that title of "God" as the humans called it. Off world, "God" meant nothing, just that you could do some fancy magic tricks, but here, it meant everything and anything. But the fusion didn't meet any resistance as he left a trail of demolition heading towards Dexlabs. The little forgotten voice in the back of his mind warned him that it was too good to be true, but the alien ignored it as he had done for thousands of years.

"Max, I've got be out there, no one else can face him!" The short blonde was currently on a stool to stand at the plumber's height, looking him straight in the eye.

"But he has Dexter's intelligence, no?"

"MAX! You are not sending him out there!" Smoke began to rise as the blonde became aggravated.

"Wasn't planning on it. But then it would take both of you, no?" The blonde huffed and folded her arms, and nearly pouted. Max's face showed shock and they had a quick conversation in that language no one could understand.

Mandy was worried, she wouldn't say so, but Grim had been around long enough to know that the blonde had more than one emotion.

So against all protests Dexter and Jaden were out there, waiting for the inevitable, with Ben the PPG, Gwen, Jack, Grim, Mandy, several KND,(including sector V) Mandark, and of course Max, as the latter he wasn't letting either the genius or the young off-worlder out of his sight.

The first move is made before anyone can blink, as one of Dexter's giant wrenches, in Jaden's hands, clashes with a fusion, which promptly turns to fusion goo, but does not form a Nano. None of the many the young girl takes down do. Soon the ground around her is swampy and green, and she looks as if she's going to be sick.

It doesn't take long till people hear the sounds of retching and see the sight on Jaden on her knees in front of Fusion Dexter. Puke is intermixed with fusion matter, making it quite a nasty sight. Suddenly, Jaden is yanked up by her hair to stand weakly face to face with her brother.

"Why?" He hisses to her, teeth clenched.

"Why can I not kill you? So you may be my sister, but I have saved my own children! Why can I not save you and keep you with me?"

At this, her fists clench just as hard as his teeth.

"YOU call that saving?! YOU murdered your family! YOU murdered mine! YOU killed him, my mate, and my unborn child, YOU call that saving?!" She works her hair free during this, and by the end she is on her knees again, this time crying angry tears. His green eyes still hardened as ever, but Dexter had seen the same glint in his fusion's eye once before, when the alien was wondering about love, about how someone could become attached to another, could find their soul mate.

He looks at his sister long and hard and then just simply turns and walks away.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two days are a blur of trials and prejudice, as people came to comprehend the fact that the Fusions hadn't always been Fusions. Everyone got a comm that afternoon that said the following: "12:00: be there."

Midnight came and the rally area was packed with people chattering and acting as if it were noon. Excitement was in the air, and for good reason. Hardly anyone got messages from the head of Dexlabs, and most people didn't even know who the owner was. Most everyone in the war knew the Professor, but the only time anyone had seen Dexter was at the rally.

The red head in question, Ben, the Professor, Max and Sector V stood on a podium waiting for the crowd to quiet down. Jaden was, at popular request, chained as she looked from behind a curtain. Bubbles and Blossom stood on either side of her; the super powered blonde wanting to cry as she chained the off-worlder. Just as the metal came in contact with her skin, her face twisted in pain and a small whimper escaped her mouth. The crowd jeered as the two sisters brought Jaden out; she played her part and looked like a pained animal.

Unknown to anyone but himself, Dexter felt a sharp burning pain in his wrists just as his sisters cuffed Jaden. Pity swiftly danced across his face as they brought her out, as it did everyone else's that stood on the platform. Dexter hardened his face and walked up to the podium.

"Here she is, your only hope! Here she is, the traitor to her people who tried to save you! Here is the reason you all still stand as humans!" The crowd quickly quieted, this wasn't what they expected to hear. They expected her to be on trial, just as Bloo was.

Ben walked up next.

"Here is the girl that has faced torture to save both of us!" He shouted, gesturing widely to Dexter and himself.

"Here is the girl that tried to kill her people for us!" Each of the elevated group stood up and defended her, each telling the world something she had done. Stories and memoires were told as the group on the stage grew louder and louder.

But one voice stopped it all, miles behind the last person in the area.

"Here she is my twin, the one of us that has chosen to form a sibling bond with a _human_."


	8. Chapter 8

The crowd parted, oddly calm as Fusion Dexter came striding through.

"They finally turned on you, even your bonded, and too bad you didn't take up my offer to change him. You could've had a mate again."

Everyone paled at this comment, but Dexter looked positively ghastly when his fusion shot him a pointed look. He walked straight up to the redhead and pointed his wrench at the human's neck. Dexter shot Jaden a look that clearly said "You have got to tell me about this later." And the blonde nodded. Jaden and her twin stood, her chained and him free, and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity,

But before anyone could move an inch, Dexter's fusion walked straight up to his sister and kissed her, hard.

And when he was done all she could say was "What the hell?"

Darkness, just darkness. But then, as before, a bright light and Dexter, Ben, and Jaden were in the same white space, just as before, but now another person followed them, what seemed like a scaly faun and horns and vampire teeth. Ben nervously fiddled with the Omnitrix, wondering why it wasn't working. "It won't work here for the same reason he can't kill us here. Dexter, Ben, meet my twin brother." And now all the boys could say is "What the hell?"

"'What the hell?' is right Ben. That's what I used to look like." Ben's jaw drops and comically reaches the floor, and Dexter doesn't even look shocked as if already knew that.

"Jaden, after all of this" he stated waving one hand to gesture around the three teens, "is done, we'll want answers."

"And answers you'll get. But first I have higher powers to report to."

She turned around to four figures, three reaching inhuman heights. "Boys, meet from left to right, Life, Time, Fate and I'm sure you know the last one." She smirked slightly as she gestured towards the shortest figure, a familiar black cloaked figure. "Death. No that does not mean I answer to Mandy." Dexter's jaw was left hanging; Mandy didn't know how much power she had. "Close ya mouth child, you'll be catchin' flies." Jaden and Grim shared a laugh and abruptly Life silenced them. It seemed to be to one in control, as it held a silver scepter topped with a glowing purple stone.

"It seems that this planet's inhabitants seem extremely impeccable and naïve, but extremely efficient with killing themselves and their home."

Jaden opened her mouth to interrupt, but Ben beat her to it.

"That's not all of us-" He cut off, and with good reason too. Life's amethyst wand was dangerous close to his neck.

"Ben, what is it with you and putting your foot in your mouth?" The alien girl's eyes flashed and Ben found himself without a voice. Jaden's mouth moved soundlessly, but her eyes spoke of volumes of fear. After Jaden quickly started talking again, Dexter found himself understanding what she said, as did Ben.

"Please, these are a harmless and ignorant people, planetary toddlers, and they should be given a chance to grow and develop just as their people have." She stated passionately, gesturing to her brother, who still looked pretty pissed. If the four figures had had eyebrows, they would've raised them, Grim looked slightly proud.

Suddenly, her twin lunged toward her, faster than the human eye could see; she pulled out a dagger and pressed it against his neck.

"I see you haven't dulled a bit sister." He spat out, in that same alien tongue that was and wasn't English.

"But you have, brother." She had a sarcastic tone, sounding dangerous and playful simultaneously. He lunged again, and she parried in return. He using his claws, her fighting with her dagger, they fought. It wasn't slow or dramatic, but it was epic in all senses of the word. They moved faster than either human could see, but the four powers-that-be watched the combat as one would watch a tennis game, back and forth.

And as suddenly as it began, it ended, and Ben, Dexter, and Jaden were back on the podium, but something had changed, as it was all in ruins….


	9. Chapter 9

"This can't be good."

"You're right, this isn't good at all. Those things have gone too far too quickly to be good for us." Dexter stated in his matter of fact way. If one just heard his voice, one would think he was calm, but his eyes portrayed fear and worry. Suddenly, Ben started scanning the horizon.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Numbah Five? Hey! NUMBAH FIVE!" Once Jaden could see the other girl's eyes, she shoved both boys down. A split second later, a shot was fired above them.

"If you're not fusion, stand up and take a shot." The girl's eyes were battle hardened.

"I'm Jaden; they can't make a fusion of me." The African American nodded at this.

"And these two haven't left my sight. In fact we just got back from a Summoning. Ask Max what that is." She added hastily, when the KND agent showed confusion. And she did check.

"DEXTER!" Two voices screamed while a third grumbled it. The red head was tackled by his sisters, including Deedee, who was oddly silent. Gwen, Julie and Max greeted Ben, leaving Jaden alone, which everyone noticed.

"Nice to have you back." Someone yelled from the crowd.

"We need another traitor around here." The mood was immediately damped. Bloo walked forward, under strict guard.

"Now I have some company." He added sourly. Numbah Five nodded matter of factly.

"You're still a traitor." The genius raised one gloved hand from under the mass of arms, which let him go.

"Innocent until proven guilty." He stated fire in his eyes; he was ready for a challenge.

A trial was arranged, but since none of her peers could be used, the jury was a mix of foreign kids, adults, and KND, some who had never met the girl in question. It was as fair as it could get, as everyone knew about her, just not who she was. Mandy herself oversaw the whole thing as judge, waiting to see her genius in action. Dexter had sworn to defend Jaden, but no one had volunteered to play Devil's advocate. Finally a bargain was made, and a familiar short imaginary periwinkle friend agreed to prosecute.

But when the trial date had come upon the court, it wasn't Mandy presiding…

Instead, Grim and three other powers-that-be sat there upon the judge's stand.

The battle in the courtroom was heating up. Tempers flared and nerves were worn down to nearly nothing, but no judgment had been passed. But that all changed when Dexter pulled out his hidden ace.

"If I may show something to the jury, I would like to present a witness." Life nodded, and Dexter called up an ancient looking man, and introduced him as an off-world historian. "Why was the Plumbers' earth chapter founded in the 1800's instead of earlier? And why did Planet Fusion show up first in 1802?" "For your first answer young man, that was because since the beginning of the human race, the universe had had alien guardians. And for the second, that was when half of your guardians turned on you." "Would you please give the jury more details?" "Your guardians protected your race out of need, for payment, for your planet held their own food source, hemoglobin, which is found in blood, yes, your guardians were what you now call Vampires."


	10. Chapter 10

As if on cue, there was a dramatic gasp from everyone, but Max, the Destines, Dexter, Jaden, and the old man. One woman fainted, while several Twilight fan girls cheered. Those hyperactive girls were quickly shut up with glares and the woman tended to. "Back to the point, you're saying that the accused's people once protected us?" The old man nodded, understanding where this was going.

"Please tell the court about how the said species divided."

"It all started about the days of first civilizations, the Mesopotamian age. Humans thought their alien guardians were Gods, and honored them as such. They worshiped them, made both animal and human sacrifices, and came to them for any and everything. But these Protectors were mere mortals, but their egos became inflated, and they demanded more and more from your people, until the earthlings could no longer meet the demands. Then the human race rebelled, and refused to coddle their Protectors any longer. This awoke about half of them to reality, and a schism began. It wasn't too long until the species was permanently divided.

"And from where do you receive this information?"

"From my own mind. Historians are present for all great events, and then pass their memories down to their successors. I was very young when this happened, and my father passed down the memories to me."

"What about earth, don't we get one?" Bloo interrupted.

"You're looking at her." Jaden voice held no emotion, and her eyes were hard.

"I was here to document your species and their lives, seeing if there was anything worth saving. But clearly you are nothing but a barbaric species, with few enlightened people." Then with dignity, she sat back down. And for once, Bloo had nothing to say.

The Destines convened after Jaden's confession, and everyone waited tensely for their ruling, but it didn't answer what the humans thought it would.

"As the attackers have broken several accident laws, we shall punish them, but if the humans desire them removed, they must find assistance or do it themselves. And child, we await you report." Jaden looked as if she was no longer Atlas, which Dexter and Ben were grateful for. Her worry had weighed Dexter down in the same way his sisters' did, and Ben had noticed that. For once, the holder of the Omnitrix understood something better than the genius.

As it turned out, the Destines' punishment was the removal of the second evolution of fusions. When Jaden announced this, Mandy cracked a grin, which scared everyone else more than the idea of the fusions did.

Dexter then led Jaden aside and demanded a full explanation of the several days. She motioned for Ben to join them, and then started.

"For my people, only four are fertile from each hatchling, or generation. My twin and I count as two, even though we hatched from the same egg, which is rare. After hatching, Lord Fuse would mold us into a first or second generation, him a first, me a second. That's why he's so curious about emotions; I'm more prone to them than he is. As for the other two fertile of us, that was my mate and his."

"My twin killed them, taking their essences, their souls for himself, or 'saving' them into his subconscious. According to my culture, we are all counted as siblings, but on earth we're more like distant cousins. What I've formed with Dexter is a sibling bond, but don't worry, the mating isn't part of that. When my twin absorbed you DNA, a bond was formed between the two of you, and I'm attached. As I've gotten to know you, it only grew stronger. Does that answer everything?" Dexter stood still, as if processing everything Jaden had divulged. He then nodded, turned around and walked off. Jaden realized she had a report to write.


	11. Chapter 11

_It started quietly, a few accidents here and there; unexplained damage to important facilities, the appearance of strange beings, but soon after, the visitors made an announcement. It wasn't with words, but with actions, attacks to be more precise. Then this world knew they were dealing with an enemy, not a mystery. People came forth, some reputable, like the Plumbers, others not. Information was given, some false, some not. But quickly the adults of the world prepared for war._

_People stockpiled everything from food to weapons, even small things of sentimental value, food storage and self-sufficiency became important qualities. The countries chose a council of leaders, some from the realm of politics, others not. They chose their strategies wisely and carefully, for none of them knew with whom or what they were dealing. But then, when the alien weapons stopped, the Fusions came. _

_They came in waves, and nothing the armies did could stop them. And from the unlikeliest of sources came warriors, from the children. Mature or not, the young ones soon learned of fighting. It seemed that the creativity of their adolescent minds was the perfect defense, and they weren't as 'creeped out' at the sight of the 'green goo' creatures. (Both quotes courtesy of Wallabee Beatles, Numbah 4 Earth KND). They themselves chose a leader, and they soon literally took over the world. Little by little the grownups realized they weren't the ones that should handle this. The adults just seemed to fade into the background. And soon where adults had once met, kids now debated and argued in their stead. _

_But no matter where you go, no place is more central to the war than Dexlabs. In the past world, it has produced and improved conveniences, such as vehicles, toasters, even shoelaces, and now it constructs deadly null void guns, and containment cubes, to battle these invaders, now called Fusions. These children, once young and innocent, take these weapons and have learned to fight with them, kill with them, all because they were thrust into the position to protect their planet. And in their own new way, these children prepared for war._

_This people is young is both mind and body, and yet they fight with an unknown fierceness, but, they need help. They need their universal elders to guide them, to teach them, to help them. Without off-world assistance, I fear these young species will never reach their full potential. _

_If no one will help out of generosity, just ponder on one point, where will the Fusions go after they are done with Earth? Could it be your home planet?_

_We've got to stop them sooner or later. Wouldn't everyone rather sooner? Wouldn't everyone rather live in a peace knowing you're planet isn't going to be ransacked and your people killed? Wouldn't everyone rather it ends here and now?_

_So I send this report to you, their universal elders, but I send this with a question, who will help us?_


End file.
